Rachel Molloy (Republic of Doyle)
'Rachel Molloy '(Laura Mennell) is the hidden villainess of "The Works", episode 5.05 of Republic of Doyle (airdate October 30, 2013). She was the girlfriend and fan of novelist Garrison Steele. Rachel was found along with Garrison by Jake and Malachy Doyle in a ransacked room at the Oceanview Hotel with blood on the floor, with Rachel being found handcuffed in the closet. Over the course of the episode, Rachel worked with Garrison and the Doyles to find out what had happened, as Garrison had been drugged and had no memory of what happened in the hotel room. But throughout the episode, Rachel made a few comments revealing her disdain for Garrison's newest book series, The Special Detective, which was based off of Jake, which was later revealed to be foreshadowing to Rachel's reveal as a psychotic murderer. Enraged at Garrison choosing to focus on the Special Detective ''series and blaming Jake for the series' creation, Rachel formulated a plot of making Garrison's older novels (which she felt were superior to ''The Special Detective) popular again, beginning by drugging Garrison as she prepared to engage in a threesome with him and his assistant, Nancy Burton. After Garrison passed out, Rachel stabbed Nancy to death with a nail file before storing her body under a boat behind the hotel, staging the crime scene to look like something from one of Garrison's older books. She additionally did the same when killing hotel bellboy Zach Fleming, after learning he had stolen Garrison's latest Special Detective manuscript and tried to sell it to Garrison's ex-wife and publisher Danielle Roberts. Rachel attacked Zach on the roof of the hotel, bludgeoning him to death before choking him in another reference to her lover's older works. After the Doyles deduced that the killer was a woman, the earring Rachel left at the scene of Zach's murder served as Rachel's villainous reveal, as it didn't match the clip-on earrings that Danielle (the only other female suspect in the case) wore. Shortly afterwards, Jake got a text from Rachel on Garrison's phone, ordering him to come to the hotel room and not call the police. Once Jake arrived with Malachy, they found Garrison in the hotel room, hooked up to an oxygen tank. As Jake came to realize that the hotel room was set up as a scene from The Special Detective and that he was Rachel's true target, the villainess walked into the room armed with a pistol, confirming Jake's deduction. She then went on to fully blast Garrison's Special Detective series, while blaming Jake for (in her mind) ruining Garrison's career and claiming she had committed the murders to make Garrison's older novels valued again. The evil Rachel then told Garrison the final stage of her plan: to force Garrison to burn the manuscript for his newest Special Detective book before she killed Jake. Jake instead offered to light the fire due to also hating The Special Detective, only to instead light a trail of spilled brandy, with the flames distracting Rachel long enough for Malachy to subdue her. Rachel was then placed under arrest (off-screen). Trivia *Laura Mennell also played villainess Brigitta on Supernatural, the psychotic Chelsey Miller from 2014's Stolen From The Womb, and evil murderess Pauline Duquette from 2015's The Gourmet Detective and vampiress Rebecca from the TV series Van Helsing. Quotes *"That's right. You know what he's done to you! (Malachy: "Jake hasn't done anything to him.") Oh, shut up! He has! Have you read Steele's earlier books? They were brilliant. To Kill a Murderer. Six Six Six O'Clock. Death by Innocence. And then you came along, and ruined everything. (Jake: "The Special Detective?") It's terrible. It's awful! And people buy it, so Steele has to write that crap to make a living! You made him a clown!" (Laura's delusional rant against Jake Doyle) Gallery Rachel Molloy reveal.png|Rachel's villainous reveal Rachel Molloy glare.png|Rachel's crazed glare Rachel Molloy defeat.png|Rachel's defeat Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested